


I could be your boyfriend

by gaytrbl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Everyone's in junior year except rap line they in sophomore year ;), Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Wet Dream, hyunwoos 17 he's the dancing queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrbl/pseuds/gaytrbl
Summary: Hyunwoo payed attention. And he knew what it meant when he felt the urge to brush the other’s hair out of his eye when it fell from behind his ear during class.
He knew what it meant when he was paying enough attention to notice when that happened.
*********
Pining Hyunwoo :,-)





	1. Money in my hands that I'd really like to blow

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't edited very much, I didn't have anybody look over it so I apologize for any mistakes!

When Kihyun was announced as Hyunwoo’s lab partner, he was relieved, excited, and nervous.  
They weren't exactly friends, they never spoke outside of school, and when they did, it was awkward. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they had mutual friends and interests, it's just that they hadn't broken past the discomfort.  
Even if they didn't talk much, Hyunwoo payed attention. And he knew what it meant when he felt the urge to brush the other’s hair out of his eye when it fell from behind his ear during class.  
He knew what it meant when he was paying enough attention to notice when that happened.

Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck, sliding into the desk and stretching his legs out the best he could without hitting the person in front of him.  
“Hi.”  
Kihyun barely looked up from his paper, sparing him a quick glance before flicking his pink bangs away from his eyes and returning to reading the assignment sheet.  
“Were you listening when he explained the lab set up?” He asked, gaze still cast downward at the paper on his desk.  
Hyunwoo shifted uncomfortably in his seat before replying, “Yeah, I don't really get it though.” He was ashamed to admit it, but science was not his best subject.  
“That's fine, I think I understand this so I can help if you need it.” At that he finally looked up, catching Hyunwoo off guard with a cheeky grin and bright eyes.  
“Thank you.” Hyunwoo mumbled in reply, blushing and avoiding eye contact. 

* * *

“He's not even listening.” Minhyuk stated as he threw his hands in the air, defeated.  
“Probably thinking about his boyfriend.” Jooheon teased, snickering into his food.  
Hyunwoo looked up, brought out of his daze by the noise.  
“Huh?” He grunted sleepily.  
“I've been trying to talk to you all lunch!” Minhyuk exclaimed, exasperated with his best friend.  
“You bore us all to sleep.” Changkyun deadpanned in response, earning a smack in the shoulder from Jooheon.  
“The youth today! Can you believe this!?” Minhyuk asked, eyes wide in disbelief as he turned back to Hyunwoo.  
He wasn't even eating. All three boys fell silent as they followed his gaze, taking in the pink hair and small stature that was causing their friends distraction.  
“Kihyunie?!” Minhyuk stage whispered, “Since when does he like Kihyun?” Hyunwoo startled at that, cheeks flushing an even deeper pink “I don't!” He defended, voice rough and cracking slightly.  
“Then why can't you take your eyes off him?” Minhyuk countered, “I can't believe you didn't tell me.” He continued, not even leaving room for argument.  
“I don't like him..” Hyunwoo insisted, ears red and eyes cast down at his lunch.  
Changkyun and Jooheon stayed silent, knowing grins etched on their faces as they took in the argument.  
Minhyuk glared at the stubborn boy before him as he made his decision. “Kihyun!” He called, waving his hand in the air “Kihyunie!” Pink hair caught the light as he looked up and smiled, saying goodbye to his friends before making his way over.  
“Hey, what's up?” He asked,adjusting his messenger bag before sliding into the seat next to minhyuk.  
“I didn't know you knew Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk exclaimed. Hyunwoo flushed even further as Kihyun took notice and switched his attention towards him.  
“Oh, yeah we have physics together.”  
“Lab partners.” Hyunwoo added softly.  
“You should've told me sooner! If I had known we all knew eachother, planning outings would be so much easier!”  
“I guess it slipped my mind that you were close, sorry.” Kihyun responded, genuine yet blunt.  
Minhyuk draped himself across the smaller boys shoulder, dramatically sighing before continuing with his purpose.  
“Come to the mall with us! After school! Hyunwoo drives.”  
Kihyun perked up at the last bit, switching his attention towards the eldest once again.  
“Is that alright with you? I have gas money if you need it.”  
“Ah, no it's fine.” He responded softly.  
“Great! Then it's a plan!” 

* * *

Hyunwoo was beginning to regret this.  
In the back, Changkyun and Jooheon were performing a duet to boyfriend by Justin bieber, which was blasting from the speakers per Minhyuk's request, who was squished between the two youngest and looked to be having the time of his life. Kihyun was sitting in the passenger's seat after being forced by the other three, and Hyunwoo was tightly gripping onto the steering wheel and hoping God was listening to his prayers.  
“GONNA MAKE YOU SHINE BRIGHT LIKEYOU LAYIN IN THA SNOW BRR GIRLFRIEND GIRLFRIEND YOU COULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND.” They shouted, screeching into an old can as their microphone, “YOU COULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND UNTIL THE THE WORLD ENDS SO DO A DANCE DO A SPIN AND A TWIRL AND VOICE GOIN CRAZY ON THIS HOOK LIKE A WHIRLWIND, SWAGGIE.” At the end Jooheon passed the can to Kihyun, obviously expecting him to sing. Hyunwoo began to sigh in relief, expecting the torment to end, but then the pre chorus began.  
“I'd like to be everything you want,” The three in the back began screaming as Kihyun’s voice poured out his mouth like syrup, “Hey girl, let me talk to you.” He ended it with a wink in Hyunwoo’s direction and the eldest felt his soul leave his body, the cringiness of the situation overshadowed by how gorgeous the younger boys voice (and being) was.  
Hyunwoo breathed, letting go of everything he believed in as kihyun reached over and put the can in front of his face.  
“If I was your boyfriend, never let you go.” Again, the backseat was filled with screaming and Jooheon stuck his head out the window before joining in to finish the chorus. “KEEP YOU ON MY ARM GIRL, YOU’D NEVER BE ALONE!” They all stopped and let Kihyun take the high note.  
“I can be a gentleman!” And Hyunwoo ended his sentence for him,  
“Anything you want.” He smiled to himself as they all finished the chorus together, feeling more free than he had all year.  
“If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.” 

* * *

When they got to the mall, Changkyun jumped out of the car to latch onto Hyunwoo and tease him for his performance.  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE HIDDEN THIS TALENT!!!!”  
“Geez Changkyun you're screaming right in my ear.” He responded, blushing and shaking the younger off of his arm.  
“You really do have a lovely voice.” Kihyun chimed from behind them, causing Hyunwoo to blush deeper and the rest to smirk knowingly. “Are we going in?”  
“Hyunwoo’s probably hungry, so we should start in the food court.” Minhyuk suggested, waiting for the group to give their assent.  
“I'm hungry too, I think somebody's been stealing my lunch while I'm not looking.” Jooheon said, giving Changkyun a pointed glare.  
As they made their way inside, Hyunwoo walking with the two youngest and minhyuk behind him, Kihyun at his side.  
“Does Hyunwoo ever really talk for himself?” He asked, eyeing the way that the eldest seemed to be holding himself back.  
“Ah, yeah he's more open once he gets to know you. Even then though, he doesn't talk as much as the rest of us unless prompted.” Minhyuk smiled fondly at the three, watching as Changkyun chewed on Hyunwoo’s arm. “Who do you usually hang with?” He questioned, turning his attention back to the boy beside him.  
“Well, it changes day to day, but I spend a lot of time with Hyungwon and his boyfriend.”  
“Ah, Hoseok right?”  
“Yeah, they're sweet, but sometimes it's hard to always be the third wheel.” He admitted sheepishly.  
“I get you though, it's easier with those two because they don't know they're in love yet.”  
Kihyun looked at him, surprised. “Changkyun and hyunwoo?!”  
Minhyuk choked on his spit, “Oh god no, Jooheon and Changkyun.”  
Kihyun sighed,seemingly relieved as he placed a hand to his chest. “Geez you scared me! That makes a lot more sense.” Minhyuk looked up as he stopped coughing, a curious glint in his eyes.  
“Why did it scare you?” Taking notice of the soft blush, he persisted. “Have Hyunwoos muscles swooped you off your feet after all?” He wasn't expecting Kihyun to hit him across the head, and let out a pained yelp, drawing attention from the others.  
“Minhyuk was being stupid.” He explained, stepping past the rest to open the door. “After you.” He continued with a smile, clearly eyeing Hyunwoo’s ass and sending a wink back towards Minhyuk. 

When they finally found their way through the crowded mall into the food court, it was clear that they were all more hungry than they realized, drooling at the options.  
In the end, they all decided to buy Cinnabon, as the scent was appealing to all of them and they preferred to stay together.  
“This isn't really the healthiest choice.” Hyunwoo pointed out, immediately receiving a smack on the head from Minhyuk.  
“We are young! Stop being a dad for one minute and enjoy your high metabolism!”  
“Sugar’s good for you.” Jooheon defended, receiving a look full of doubt from Kihyun. “It's at the top of the food triangle, it must be important.” He continued, stifling his laughter.  
Kihyun rolled his eyes, shoving the younger forward and causing him to bump into Changkyun.  
“What are we ordering?”  
Hyunwoo fumbled as the shorter boy looked him dead in the eyes.  
“Uhm? Well we could just order the box of six rolls…” He answered, trailing off at the end in doubt.  
“Sounds good to me.” Piped Minhyuk, sending Hyunwoo a supportive wink and pulling the rest forward as the line moved and they reached the front. “Find us a table while I order.” He said towards the eldest before turning his attention to the counter.  
“Uh, where do you guys wanna sit?” Hyunwoo asked, gently pulling the others out of the way.  
“How ‘bout over there?” Kihyun suggested, pointing towards a table by the balcony that overlooked the ice rink.  
“Sure!” Jooheon replied, pulling Changkyun forward and sitting them both down. Kihyun moved forward at a similar speed, barely containing his excited smile. He sat at the seat closest to the balcony, pulling himself up to look down at the skaters. Hyunwoo stood awkwardly at the head of the table until Changkyun used his foot to shove him over to the seat beside Kihyun, which he tentatively sat down in.  
“I wish I was that graceful.” Kihyun said, leaning over the edge of the balcony and sighing at the skaters below.  
“Are you a figure skater?” Changkyun asked, genuinely interested.  
Kihyun shook his head, “I've never even stepped foot on ice, I’d like to though.”  
Jooheon perked up, “Why don't we all go today?”  
Changkyun grinned, “Yeah! I like ice skating, I haven't gone in awhile, you up for it papa bear?”  
Hyunwoo smiled at the nickname, responding softly, “Sounds fun to me, Minhyuk will probably be up for it.”  
“Up for what?” Said boy asked, sliding the box of cinnamon rolls to the middle of the table before sitting down.  
“Ice skating, Kihyun’s never gone before.” Changkyun supplied helpfully.  
“Oh! Sounds great to me! Do you wanna visit stores before or after we go?”  
“I think after is a better idea, we need more energy for the skating.” Jooheon suggested, receiving agreement from around the table.  
“Cool! Now eat, I didn't spend almost 20 dollars for nothing.” Hyunwoo looked up guiltily,  
“I'll pay for your skates.”  
“Awww babe you don't have to.” Minhyuk replied, ruffling his hair teasingly.  
“I want to.” Hyunwoo mumbled, blushing and eyes earnest.  
“Fine, now eat ya big bear.”  
Changkyun glanced at Kihyun across the table, taking in how he'd become more closed off and straight faced after the display of affection. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to the other, glad they'd all exchanged numbers earlier in the day. 

Sent: hey, you okay? 

Kihyun looked a bit shocked at his phone buzzing, quickly pulling it out. He sent a surprised glance across the table before replying.

Received: yeah I'm fine, why are you asking? 

Sent: you went quiet after that little display :,-( 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow

Received: I didn't think that was noticeable. 

He paused in thought and Changkyun gave him time to continue.

Received: does hyunwoo have feelings for minhyuk? 

Changkyuns lips quirked up in a half smile.

Sent: oh god no, his heart of gold is too pure for that devil. 

Received: oh, okay. thank you. 

Kihyun brightened visibly, tucking his phone into his pocket and re engaging with the others.  
“Jooheon no.” Hyunwoo groaned, watching helplessly as the younger tried to fit an entire cinnamon roll in his mouth.  
“That's such a waste! You won't even taste it!” Exclaimed Minhyuk, eyes wide in exasperation.  
Changkyun was no help as he doubled over in his seat laughing.  
“You're going to choke!” Whined Hyunwoo, reaching forward to pull it out of Jooheons mouth.  
The younger dodged him, laughing around the dough. “MWO WI GWMOT DHIS!” He yelled, syllables muddied by the food in his mouth.  
Changkyun began snorting, tears streaming down his face.  
Kihyun watched, amazed smile on his face as he chewed the giant roll in his mouth and swallowed.  
“Legends only.” Changkyun whispered between laughs, wiping tears from his eyes.  
Jooheon sent him a wide, icing covered smile in response.  
“I'm never buying you food again.” Stated Minhyuk, solemnly.  
Hyunwoo rested his head in one hand, massaging his temple as he picked up his own cinnamon roll and ate slowly. Kihyun mirrored the eldest, leaning his head in one hand and watching him lick icing off his fingers.  
“Hey hyunwoo, do u want the extra one?” Minhyuk asked, lifting the box.  
“Ah, is that okay with everyone?” He asked, receiving nods around the table. “Thank you.” He mumbled, clearly excited.  
“Cute.” Kihyun whispered, going unnoticed by the oldest but heard by the others.  
Jooheon grinned, excited for his friend.  
When Hyunwoo finished, they cleaned up and made their way down the escalator.  
Jooheon stood next to Kihyun, looking at the other curiously.  
“How did you choose pink?” He asked, gesturing towards the other’s hair.  
The other fingered the strands, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, I wanted blue but Hoseok told me pink would look better.” They stepped off the escalator. “And of course he shows up to school the next day with blue dip dye.”  
Jooheon laughed, “Sounds like a riot.”  
“Yeah, he sure is.” Kihyun replied, smiling fondly.  
They caught up to the others and filed into the short line in front of the ice rink.  
“Hello!” The woman at the window said, gesturing for the boys to step forward. “Paying together or separate?” She asked, her smile accentuating the soft wrinkles around her heavily shadowed eyes.  
“Separate, but I'm paying for his.” Hyunwoo answered, gesturing towards Minhyuk.  
The woman raised her eyebrow, eyes flicking between the two with a knowing smile, causing Kihyun to stiffen. After they payed, he walked forward with a glint in his eyes, grabbing an oblivious Hyunwoo by the bicep and pulling him into the skate room. Minhyuk stifled a laugh at the display, and Jooheon grinned while watching Changkyun take quick pictures of the two. 

All geared up and ready to skate, the 5 stood at the opening to the ice. Changkyun was the first to step on, movement not perfect, but fairly fluid. Jooheon followed close behind, fast and messy, quickly clinging onto the youngers arm for support, causing him to stumble and let out a noise of surprise. Minhyuk stepped on after, quickly catching up to the other two with smooth movement, attempting to calm them both down.  
Hyunwoo glanced over at Kihyun. “Are you going on?”  
The other looked up, face open. “I was waiting for you.”  
“Oh, okay.” Hyunwoo replied, stepping onto the ice. He was easily the best skater of the bunch, his dance experience helping. He turned fluidly, gesturing for Kihyun to join him.  
Kihyun stepped out, confidently pushing himself forward, and falling straight on his ass.  
“Oh god are you okay?!” Hyunwoo rushed to his side. Pulling him up and checking for injury. “Is anything bruised?”  
Kihyun groaned, “Only my ego.”  
Hyunwoo chuckled at that, calming slightly and readjusting so that Kihyun was holding onto one of his arms.  
“Are you ready for me to move?” He asked, looking down at the other with a face intensely innocent for the suggestiveness of that phrase.  
Kihyun groaned internally, he was so whipped. “Yeah, we can move.” Confidence lost, he shut his eyes tightly as they moved forward, knees knocking inward.  
“You need to put your knees over your feet.” Hyunwoo said quietly, breath fanning across the shorters neck.  
He fixed his knees, widening his stance and standing up straighter.  
“Good! Just, try to keep your weight near the middle front of your skate.”  
He gripped tighter onto the olders bicep, squeezing the muscle as he used one toe pick to propel them both forward.  
Hyunwoo laughed, “You're a fast learner.”  
“You're a good teacher.” In the distance, he could hear Minhyuk making puking noises, and flipped him off discreetly. 

One hour later, they stepped off the ice, flushed and bright eyed.  
“That was so fun!” Jooheon exclaimed as they pulled their boots off.  
“Yeah, we gotta do this again sometime.” Changkyun replied.  
“Did you like it Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked.  
“I liked it a lot!” He said, pushing his damp hair back and revealing his forehead.  
Hyunwoo swallowed, even sweaty, this boy looked like a god.  
“You were really good at it.” He complimented, looking down as he tied his shoes and missing the way Kihyun eyed his arms as they flexed.  
“That's because you taught me.” He replied bluntly, still blatantly checking the other out.  
“Our big bear’s a dancer.” Minhyuk explained teasingly.  
“Oh, what style?” Kihyun asked, intruiged.  
“Anything I have the opportunity to try really, but mostly hip hop.” Hyunwoo replied bashfully.  
“That's really cool.”  
They dropped the subject as they made their way out of the rink area.  
“Where do you guys wanna go?” Jooheon asked.  
“Hyunwoo needs a choker.” Minhyuk stated. Causing Hyunwoo to choke and look at him in confusion.  
“No I don't?”  
“Then why did that come out as a question.” Minhyuk replied, winking and turning towards forever 21.  
Hyunwoo trailed behind helplessly, the others following, amused.  
Minhyuk guided them all into the accessories section, rummaging through the rack in search of something fitting.  
After browsing for a while, the rest wandering into the other sections, Minhyuk dumped a few into Hyunwoo’s hands.  
“Try them on.” Grabbing Kihyun, he shoved them both towards a mirror. “You're in charge of judging.”  
The first was thick, black, velvet ribbon with red and green floral embroidery. Kihyun nodded appraisingly, admiring the way it rested on Hyunwoo’s Adam's apple.  
“I like this one.”  
Hyunwoo agreed, flushing under the others scrutiny.  
The second was black leather, two o rings hanging from the front. The way it hung accentuated his collarbone nicely, and Kihyun tugged on it teasingly. “You might have to buy all of them.”  
The third, and last, was a simple silver chain with two o rings at the front that clipped together.  
“This is my favorite one.” Hyunwoo mumbled, eyes cast down as the smaller moved forward.  
“Yeah, this one’s a winner.” He agreed, moving back and turning to gesture for Minhyuk, who Hyunwoo sent a pleading look to.  
As they moved to the register, Kihyun grabbed the choker. “I'm paying.” He explained, leaving no room for argument.  
They visited a few more shops before leaving, all piling into the car once more.  
The car grew quieter as Hyunwoo dropped them off one by one, leaving Kihyun and himself last, as they lived closest to one another.  
The atmosphere was soft, the late fall evening dark. Hyunwoo hummed along to the song on the radio, tapping out a beat on the steering wheel.  
“I had a lot of fun today.” Kihyun said, breaking the near silence as they pulled up to his house.  
“Me too. You can hang out with us anytime if you want.” Hyunwoo replied, suggesting the last part nervously.  
“I'd really like to.” Kihyun smiled softly, “Thank you for driving me home.” He opened the car door.  
“Yeah, of course, have a good night.”  
“You too.” He responded, shutting the door gently and walking up to his door, turning back and waving at the other with a smile before entering his house.  
Hyunwoo watched, waiting until he was inside before pulling away, a bright smile and blush making its way onto his face.  
Softly, a love song played on the radios, and his chest filled with warmth.  
He felt his face heat up further when he felt the chain Kihyun bought press against his throat when he swallowed.  
He was fucked.


	2. Keep You On My Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets flirty ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't edited and it's lowkey bad but *whips* I'm back

Hyunwoo moaned, rutting up against the boy on top of him.   
“Baby, you need to be patient.” A teasing voice scolded, pushing him down and scratching hard at his back. A whimper escaped his throat, blood flow constricted by the collar tight around his neck.   
“Please..” His voice came out wrecked and rough from arousal and desperation. “Please let me cum.”   
Kihyun smirked, pressing his thigh between Hyunwoos legs and grinding down until-

 

“Fuck.” Hyunwoo awoke with a start, panting and face flushed, groaning when he felt the sticky wetness in his pants. Flushing deeper when he realized who he'd dreamed of, he quickly got cleaned up and ready for the day, pushing away thoughts of pretty boys with pink hair and sharp voices.

 

***

 

The first few classes of his day went fine, schoolwork providing a helpful distraction for his worry and embarrassment from the morning’s events. Unfortunately, as he made his way to physics, anxiety began to crawl up his spine. If anybody noticed him being quieter than usual, they didn't comment on it, nobody interacting with him as he walked down the hall with his eyes set on his feet. With that being the case, he was quite startled by a hand wrapping around his bicep from behind him as he neared the door to his classroom.   
“Dad!” A voice practically screamed into his ear.   
“Jooheon?” The older boy questioned as he turned around in confusion, “How do you even know where my class is?”   
“Kihyun told me! You should check the group chat!”   
Hyunwoos brow furrowed further in confusion, “We have a group chat?”  
Jooheons smile became pained, “Sometimes I feel like you're a 60 year old man underneath all that muscle.” Shaking his head fondly and clucking his tongue,he continued, “Anyways, I wanted to ask how being alone with him went.”   
Hyunwoo blushed, eyes darting around to check for pink hair and bright smile, “Nothing happened but this is a bad place to talk, he's usually early…”   
Jooheons eyed widened, nodding in agreement, “You’re right! I gotta go, have fun!”   
Confused by the abrupt end, Hyunwoo stood for a moment, shaking his head before turning to walk into the class,   
and bumping right into Kihyun.   
“Good morning!” The shorter piped brightly with a smile, mistaking Hyunwoo’s clumsiness for a hug and wrapping his arms around the other's middle. Startled, the poor boy could only blush and awkwardly pat the other on the back, trying (and failing) not to think about how warm and soft Kihyun was.   
“Good morning”   
Kihyun smiled when he pulled away, ruffling the taller’s hair before turning to sit down, leaving a very confused and warm Hyunwoo to trail after him. 

 

***   
It was honestly a miracle he made it through class without bursting into flames or melting. He managed to get through it by ignoring the cool chain still hooked around his neck, trying not to think too hard about Kihyun’s hands in his hair, and texting minhyuk anxiously.

 

Sent: he ruffled my hair???? What does that mean??? 

 

Received: ;;) 

 

Sent: minhyuk I'm genuinely confused please help

 

Sent: his hands are so pretty? I want to go home 

 

Received: awww pops ur fuckin gay <3

 

Sent: you still haven't answered my question 

 

Received: why don't u ask him ;)?

 

Sent: I'm finding a new best friend 

 

He wasn't able to check for a response as the bell rung and Kihyun packed his bag, tilting his head to the side questioningly,  
“You coming?”   
Hyunwoo nodded and quickly packed up, following the other and letting him talk as they walked to lunch, content just watching and listening as usual.   
“Kihyun!” Minhyuk yelled across the cafeteria, waving and smiling at them both, going unnoticed by the rest of the bustling students. Everyone smiled pointedly at Hyunwoo when the two sat down next to each other in the only empty seats left.   
“Hey, do you think it would be alright to invite Hoseok and Hyungwon to sit with us?” Kihyun asked, pulling his phone out from the back pocket of his black skinny jeans and scooting his chair forward.   
“Go for it.” Minhyuk replied, the rest giving their assent.  
Kihyun smiled, typing out a quick text.

 

Sent: hey ugly get ur boyfriend and bring ur asses over to sit w me and the squad 

 

Received: lol k. hyungwon and I can't wait to meet ur sweet hunny :) 

 

He then put his phone down and tuned into the conversation. 

 

“Changkyun how'd your date go?”   
Jooheon looked up at Minhyuk's question, hurt clear on his face.   
“You went on a date?” He asked softly, voice smaller than usual.   
Changkyun looked embarrassed and slightly confused, rubbing the back of his neck as he responded. “Yeah I did, it was a good date but I kinda turned him down.” Shifting his eyes away from Jooheon’s hurt stare, he focused on conversing with minhyuk.   
“Why? He was cute right?.” Minhyuk questioned, mischievous intent flickering in his eyes.   
“I mean, he was alright but I think I like someone else.” Changkyun stated, ending the conversation by taking a sip from his water bottle. The table went quiet for a moment, observing Jooheon’s moment of inner conflict.  
“Are we here at a bad time?” A new voice asked.  
“Hyungwon! Hoseok, get your boyfriend a chair.” Kihyun responded, receiving a mildly offended look from the boy with blue dip dye as he grumbled and got two chairs from an empty table and pulled up next to Kihyun.   
Pointing, the pink haired boy introduced each person at the table, “That's Minhyuk, you already know him,” they nodded at each other, smiling politely, “that's Jooheon and Changkyun, they're sophomores,” they both waved, smiles bright and enthusiastic, the earlier tension forgotten, “and that's Hyunwoo.”   
Hyungwon smiled, reaching out across Kihyun to hold Hyunwoo’s hand in his, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”   
Hyunwoo flushed, confused and embarrassed by the gesture, “Uh, you too.” He replied, dropping his hand in his lap and sipping on his chocolate milk.   
Luckily, lunch went by smoothly after that, filled with conversation and no more tense moments passed. Hyunwoo talked a bit, but mostly focused on finishing his lunch.   
“What's your next class?” Kihyun asked quietly, leaning over to create a separate conversation with Hyunwoo.  
“I have a study hall.” He replied, made nervous by the close proximity.   
Kihyun grinned, “Wanna skip?”

 

***

 

“Uh, where do you wanna go?” Hyunwoo asked, driving aimlessly down the road with Kihyun in the passenger's seat.  
“You can just pull in here.” He replied, gesturing toward an empty lot.  
Hyunwoo was confused but he parked anyways and turned off the engine, turning towards Kihyun.  
“Can I kiss you?”   
Hyunwoo blushed at the blunt request, but nodded quickly, eyes caught on the others lip as Kihyun crowded into his space, pushing him against the car door and unbuckling before finally pressing their lips together. What started soft quickly turned desperate, tension that had been building for what felt like ages reaching its peak.   
“Hyunwoo.” Kihyun breathed, pulling back.   
Hyunwoo could only moan in reply, eyes heavy and face pink. “Hyunwoo I like you.”   
There was a pause, Kihyun suddenly feeling nerves and Hyunwoo at a loss for words.   
“I like you too.” He received a grin in reply.  
“Thank god.” Kihyun said before bringing his mouth to Hyunwoo’s neck to leave open mouthed kisses, revelling in the small noises he made. Kihyun pulled back as he felt a hand on his chest pushing him away, sitting down in his seat he cocked his head to the side questioningly, giving a moment for them both to catch their breath.   
“This is happening really fast.” Hyunwoo stated, breaking the tense silence.   
Kihyuns eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you like that oh my g-” Hyunwoo cut him off quickly, not wanting to be misunderstood.   
“No no it was fine I just, I guess I'm surprised?” He paused, looking down as a flush formed on his cheeks. “I've liked you for a long time.” He finished softly.   
“H-how long?” Kihyun asked, voice quiet and tentative.  
Hyunwoo looked up at that, the tips of his ears burning. “Remember sophomore year, at the winter music show? When you had the solo in choir?”   
Kihyun choked, eyes widening and face burning. “You were there for that?!”   
Hyunwoo only nodded, shy and embarrassed.   
Kihyun sank back in his seat, mildly shocked. “That's… A long time. Wow.”  
“Yeah.”   
“I've liked you since the second week of this year.” Kihyun stated, smiling at the memory, “Some girls were talking about how handsome you were, and I looked back to see if they were right.”   
Hyunwoo blushed, “I didn't know anyone talked about me.”   
“They always have.” A silence fell as they both processed the new information.  
Kihyun broke it once again, “They’re right, you know, about you being handsome.” Hyunwoo choked on his spit, sending himself into a coughing fit. Laughing, Kihyun patted his back and waited until he calmed down before continuing. “I wish I had seen you earlier, you're so quiet in class that I never noticed you before.”   
Hyunwoo looked down, self conscious. “Yeah, I never really have anything to say.”   
“That's alright, I like the way you are.” Kihyun reassured, reaching out and grabbing Hyunwoo’s hand. “We should probably go back, the periods almost over.”   
Hyunwoo nodded, twisting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot, driving back to the school with one hand,  
the other still warm in Kihyun’s grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows when I'll update next lol


	3. spend a week with ya boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't edited and it's kinda rushed I just wanted to get something up!

A week later, Hyunwoo lay in bed feeling very sorry for himself.   
He hated being sick, he was the kind of kid who liked being independent. It had already been 2 whole days spent alone at his house, pouting and sniffling and waiting for his fever to go down. He missed dancing, he missed his friends… He missed Kihyun. When he had woken up that third day not feeling better, he had teared up. His mother had been confused and terrified, because Hyunwoo rarely ever cried, and it was never for such a small thing as a fever, but she had held his head in her lap and laid her cool hands on his face. After he stopped crying, she left for work and told him to text if he needed anything. Reaching over to his bedside table, Hyunwoo pulled his phone off the charger and decided to answer the group chat for the first time since it had been created. 

 

papa bear: hi  
papa bear: wait why is that my name on here

 

joohoney: DAD!!!!!!!!!! 

 

minnie mouse: !!! Where have you been!!!!!!! 

 

papa bear: I'm sick :( 

 

joohoney: oh no!! have you just been alone???your mom has work right? 

 

papa bear: yeah but it's okay  
papa bear: it's just a fever 

 

mom: that doesn't sound okay to me 

 

papa bear: mom? 

 

minnie mouse: that's kihyunnie ;)

 

Hyunwoo blushed, his already heated face burning.

 

papa bear: oh

 

mom: have you eaten today? 

 

papa bear: uh  
papa bear: no? 

 

joohoney: ok now I'm really worried 

 

papa bear: why? It hasn't been that long 

 

joohoney: dude look at your clock

 

Hyunwoo checked the time, it read 4pm in clear lettering.

 

papa bear: oh  
papa bear: I've been staring at this wall for a long time 

 

minnie mouse: you should shower you'll feel better <3

 

papa bear: yeah okay 

 

Hyunwoo got up, quickly grasping onto the wall for support when he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Once he could walk without falling he carefully made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and making sure the temperature was right before stepping under the warm water. Several times he forgot what he was doing, washing his hair twice by mistake and spacing out for long periods of time. Deciding that he had done his best, he stepped out and towelled off, going to his room to find new clothes. It was easy to find sweatpants, since they were his favorite clothing item, but his skin felt irritated and uncomfortable in all the shirts he tried, bringing him to a tired frustration sitting in the middle of his floor with clothes strewn around him. He was still sitting there pouting when he heard a knock at the door.   
Sighing, he got up carefully and made his way to the front door, glad that he lived on ground level. He opened the door, groggily blinking at the sun shining in his face, and then taking in the sight of Kihyun on his doorstep.   
“Oh. Hi.”   
Kihyun grinned, “I brought you soup!”   
“Oh.” Hyunwoo blushed, eyes wide as he stepped aside to let the other boy in.   
“Where do you keep your bowls?” Kihyun asked, walking towards the kitchen.  
Hyunwoo trailed behind him “Uhm-”   
“Nevermind! Found them.” Kihyun set to pouring the soup into a bowl, humming softly with a warm smile on his face.   
Behind him, Hyunwoo sat down at the kitchen island, swinging his feet softly as he watched Kihyun bustle around his kitchen.   
Said boy turned around and slid the bowl to Hyunwoo, smiling and handing him a spoon.  
“Thank you..” Hyunwoo mumbled, blushing and looking down into his soup. “You really didn't have to..”   
Kihyun smiled, “If I didn't then who would?”   
Hyunwoo didn't respond, electing to just eat the damn soup.   
“Have you taken medicine?” Kihyun asked, turning his head around to make eye contact with Hyunwoo.  
“Uh,” Hyunwoo thought, shaking his head when he realized that he hadn't.   
“Mm okay, Kihyun reached into his backpack, pulling out a pill bottle. “Take this, it'll make you sleepy but it should help your fever.”   
Hyunwoo nodded obediently, taking the pill and swallowing it quickly.   
“Are you done with your soup?” Kihyun asked, reaching for the empty bowl.  
Hyunwoo nodded, “thank you.”   
Kihyun smiled brightly, washing the bowl and humming to some girl group song. When he was done, he turned back and caught Hyunwoo falling asleep on the counter. Laughing gently, he walked over to help the other up, “you need to go back to bed baby,” Hyunwoo grunted, leaning his weight on the shorter boy.   
Slowly, they made their way to Hyunwoos room, Kihyun making sure that he didn't stumble or hit his head. When they made it to his bed, Kihyun tucked him in and pushed his hair back, checking his temperature.   
Hyunwoo mumbled sleepily, moving his hand up to grab kihyuns.   
“Hm?” Kihyun hummed, not having caught what the other had said.   
“Wanna be your boyfriend,” Hyunwoo mumbled, eyes closed and flushed cheek pressed against kihyuns cool hand.   
Kihyun smiled, “then be my boyfriend.”   
Hyunwoo nuzzled closer, drifting into sleep happily.

 

*******

 

Hyunwoo opened his eyes blearily, shutting them quickly when the sunlight seeping through his window made his head pound. Hearing voices in the house, he made a confused noise in the back of his throat, pulling himself upright and wrapping a blanket around himself before stumbling out to find the source of the noise.   
“Huh?” He asked sleepily, confused by the sight of Kihyun and his mom sitting at his kitchen counter talking and drinking tea.   
“Hi there sleepy head! Do you feel better?” Kihyun asked brightly, noticing him first.  
Hyunwoo nodded gently and shuffled over to sit with them.   
“Hey sweetheart,” his mom put her hand to his forehead, “your fevers really gone down, Kihyun must've been taking good care of you.” She commented, smiling at Kihyun adoringly, leaning over to whisper in Hyunwoos ear, “I like this one, let's keep him.”   
Hyunwoo blushed, nodding again and making eye contact with Kihyun before getting embarrassed and looking down at his hands. He zoned out as Kihyun and his mom continued their conversation, letting himself just soak in the warmth and comfort of both of their voices.   
“Kihyun dear, don't you need to be getting home soon? It's pretty late.” Hyunwoos mom asked, after noting that the clock read 7 pm.   
Kihyun hummed, “I live a few houses down and my parents don't really mind on the weekends, but I don't want to be a burden.”   
Hyunwoos mom smiled, “oh! You're quite the opposite really, I'm so grateful for you coming over. Hyunwoo wouldn't have recovered as much if you hadn't. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, Hyunwoo shouldn't be contagious anymore.”   
Kihyun grinned back, “that's so kind of you, thank you again for being so welcoming.”   
Hyunwoo smiled to himself, pleased that his favorite people were getting along so well.   
A soft ding rang through the small kitchen, Hyunwoos mom quickly reached for her phone, face lighting up in surprise. “Oh! A friend of mine just invited me to her art show.” She paused, worrying her lip. “I really wish she had told me earlier…” her brow furrowed in thought, clearly conflicted.  
“You should go!” Kihyun chimed, “I can look after Hyunwoo, you should have fun.”  
she looked at him in surprised, “oh dear, you've helped so much already you really don't have to.”   
Kihyun smiled back, “I want to! And that friend probably would love your support.”  
Hyunwoos mom teared up, hugging Kihyun and then Hyunwoo, “thank you so much boys, you're so kind. I promise to be home as soon as I can.”   
“Oh don't bother, we'll be okay here!” Kihyun responded.  
“Bye bye mommy,” Hyunwoo muttered, throat scratchy and eyes drooping.   
Kihyun smiled at him fondly, watching him drift into another nap at the kitchen counter.

 

***  
Unfortunately, Kihyun couldn't let him sleep on his arms and had to wake him up. When he walked Hyunwoo to the couch and tucked some blankets around him, Hyunwoo grabbed his hand. “Can we watch a movie?”   
Kihyun inwardly cooed at his puppy eyes, “yeah baby, what do you wanna watch?”   
Hyunwoos eyes lit up, “Kikis delivery service?”   
Kihyun smiled, “I love that one! I used to watch it all the time.” He kneeled down to find the remote and followed Hyunwoos directions to find the movie, skipping it into the DVD player and hitting play before sitting down next to Hyunwoo.   
Hyunwoo shifted uncomfortable not too long into the film, squirming in hopes of getting comfortable. Kihyun finally stepped in and pulled the older’s head into his lap, stroking his short hair away from his heated forehead. Hyunwoo shifted again, pulling his fluffy blanket around him and nuzzling into kihyuns thigh. Kihyun smiled, pleased to be spending quiet time with his boyfriend. Shifting his attention back to the movie, he laughed.  
“Oh my gosh, Hyunwoo,” he paused it, “the baker husband looks just like you.”   
Hyunwoo hummed questioningly, opening his eyes and looking at the screen. “Does he?”  
Kihyun snorted, “you could be twins.” He quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a picture to send to the group chat.

 

Mom: *image file*   
Mom: look I found Hyunwoo!!

 

Minnie Mouse: omg

 

Joohoney: is that papa in ur lap 

 

Minnie Mouse: omg it totally is 

 

Bee: send pics 

 

Joohoney: ^^ 

 

Kihyun laughed to himself, sneakily snapping a couple pics of Hyunwoo napping against his thighs.

 

Mom: *image file*

 

Minnie Mouse: ….

 

Bee: hey can I come over

 

Joohoney: ^^

 

Mom: whys changkyuns name bee

 

Bee: don't Change the subject

 

Minnie Mouse: ;)

 

Joohoney: ;;)

 

Mom: ohhhh

 

Bee: can I come over   
Bee: please he's so cute 

 

Joohoney: ^^

 

“Hey baby?”   
Hyunwoo hummed, sleepily.  
“The kids wanna come over.”   
“I don't have kids, I'm a virgin.” Hyunwoo mumbled, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
Kihyun snorted violently, “I meant our friends.”   
Hyunwoos face relaxed, “oh.”   
“I'm gonna tell them no.”   
“Thats a good idea” Hyunwoo replied, breath fanning against kihyuns leg. “Hey Kihyun?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Can I go to bed now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K jsyk in this fic shownus mom had him when she was still in her senior year of high school and so she's gone through a lot as a single teen mom and so that's why their bond is so strong! And why it's important that Kihyun helps out!!! Idk anything abt shownus actual family situation so I took a buncha artistic Liberty lol. Talk to me abt this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was so long dhdjd pls give me feedback, I'm trying to beef up my writing a bit since I tend to be more blunt and straightforward, lemme know what needs to change!!  
> Also something really important: I know all of boyfriend by Justin bieber by HEART and all quotations of lyrics were from memory.


End file.
